onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Nami and Lola's Operation Proposal
General Info | Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 3 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 506 | Beli1 = 4036 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Nami and Lola's Operation Proposal | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1245 | Beli2 = 6225 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Nami and Lola's Operation Proposal | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = Slasher/Cerebral Characters Only | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2348 | Beli3 = 15392 | Title3 = Rice | Quest4 = Collar | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = Slasher/Cerebral Characters Only | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5550 | Beli4 = 26488 | Title4 = Pure White | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulties. *Limited-Time Event. This event was announced August 12th, 2016 and first launched August 16th, 2016. *All difficulties get a chance to drop Manuals and Characters. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals listed above. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Nami and Lola's Operation Proposal FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information You'll most likely want to run this fortnight for Manuals for . Additionally, isn't a bad character with her combination of reducing damage and boosting orbs, but she's very rarely used once you have more valuable characters. This is a fortnight that restricts the classes you can bring. Additionally, there's a wide variety of end bosses with , , and all potentially showing up, but not guaranteed. The rare mini-boss will despair you for 3 turns and bind as well so it's not exactly something that's easy to plan for! It's probably easiest to bring high health teams like Slasher with a coffin boat. It lets you bring the , , and units needed to clear out the bosses, no matter the combination! Additionally, slashers tend to be socketable so despair sockets are easier to come by and a double staller with Halloween Zoro and Mr. 3 Extra Special Candelabra can make non socket teams viable! Recommended Captains *Hawk Eyes Mihawk or Hawk Eyes Mihawk World's Strongest Swordsman *Momonga Marine Vice Admiral *Sengoku the Buddha :*Kyros: Pairs well with Sengoku! *Sir Crocodile: Logia Ex-Warlord of the Sea: Great legend to blow through this level! Recommended Support Units *Slashers :*Sir Crocodile: Logia Warlord of the Sea :*Mr. 3 Extra Special Candelabra: Almost every team build wants Mr. 3 for this fortnight! :*Mont Blanc Noland Lvneel Kingdom Explorer: Great orb booster for Nami! :*Roronoa Zoro Jack the Ripper: Great single team staller, sockets, and can help take down Lola! *Cerebral :*Breed Pet-Pet Fruit User: His special is amazing once MAX'd! :*Mr. 3 Extra Special Candelabra: Almost every team build wants Mr. 3 for this fortnight! :*Mont Blanc Noland Lvneel Kingdom Explorer: Great orb booster for Nami! *Despair Reduction Units :*Halloween Chopper :*Ice Witch Whitey Bay Recommended Sockets Secret stage can be painful! You'll want level 2 anti-bind and level 3 anti-despair. Ugh! If you don't have anything close, bring some stallers to help mitigate! Cooldown, matching orbs, and auto-heal are always helpful! Recommended Teams Coming Soon! 30 Stamina Walkthrough cerebrals or slashers, you can simplify this with just bringing heavy hitters and pushing through since they have no weaknesses. Good luck! | 1Image = Nami Wedding - 1.png | 1Enemies = Grunts and Evolvers | 1Tips = Take out the units and move on. Stall where necessary | 1Boss = Grunts | 1HP = - | 1AttackPattern = - | 2Image = Nami Wedding - 2.png | 2Enemies = Grunts and Evolvers | 2Tips = Take out the units and move on. Stall where necessary | 2Boss = Grunts | 2HP = - | 2AttackPattern = - | 3Image = Nami Wedding - 3.png | 3Enemies = Grunts and Evolvers | 3Tips = Take out the units and move on. Stall where necessary | 3Boss = Grunts | 3HP = - | 3AttackPattern = - | 4Image = Nami Wedding - 4.png | 4Enemies = Grunts and Evolvers | 4Tips = Take out the units and move on. Stall where necessary | 4Boss = Grunts | 4HP = - | 4AttackPattern = - | 5Image = Nami Wedding - 5.png | 5Enemies = Grunts and Evolvers | 5Tips = Take out the units and move on. Stall where necessary | 5Boss = Grunts | 5HP = - | 5AttackPattern = - | 6Image = Nami Wedding - 6.png | 6Enemies = Loveseeking Lola Thriller Bark Bride | 6Tips = Lola will have a two turn cooldown. Try and take her out without using specials. If you're having problems, bring a damage reducer to absorb one hit for her and save all your damage specials for the next round since you won't know which version of the final stage will be thrown at you. | 6Boss = Loveseeking Lola Thriller Bark Bride | 6HP = - | 6AttackPattern = - | 7Image = Nami Wedding - 7a.png | 7Enemies = Goddess in White Nami Wedding | 7Tips = Well, this is the easy version. You will take more damage with how low Nami's health is. So make sure you take her out in one go. An orb booster and attack booster should be more than enough to rain on her wedding day! | 7Boss = Goddess in White Nami Wedding | 7HP = - | 7AttackPattern = - | AltImage1 = Nami Wedding - 7b.png | AltEnemies1 = Goddess in White Nami Wedding and Absalom of the Graveyard | AltTips1 = The bride and groom come at you hard. First activate your time delay unit. Activate your orb and attack boosters to take out Nami in the first or second round. Try and take Absalom out next or be prepared to take a 5k hit! Damage reducers will work here if you didn't spend it on Lola in the previous round. | AltBoss1 = Goddess in White Nami Wedding Absalom of the Graveyard | AltHP1 = - | AltAttackPattern1 = - | AltImage2 = Nami Wedding - 7c.png | AltEnemies2 = Goddess in White Nami Wedding and Absalom of the Graveyard and Sanji | AltTips2 = Well the whole party is here! Take out Sanji first, then Nami, than Absalom. These are the rounds where if you had brought a unit that takes away a Percentage HP Cut they really help take out the units faster! | AltBoss2 = Goddess in White Nami Wedding Absalom of the Graveyard Sanji | AltHP2 = - | AltAttackPattern2 = - | AltImage3 = Nami Wedding - 7d.png | AltEnemies3 = Goddess in White Nami Wedding and Loveseeking Lola Thriller Bark Bride | AltTips3 = Nami follows the same pattern as her other versions with dealing more damage for each round. Take her out first and then use a damage reducer on Lola. | AltBoss3 = Loveseeking Lola Thriller Bark Bride Goddess in White Nami Wedding | AltHP3 = - | AltAttackPattern3 = - | SecImage = Nami Wedding - Sec.png | SecEnemies = Risky Brothers | SecTips = Well the despair can be quite annoying. Luckily their HP is extremely low so it shouldn't be a problem to put damage into them even if you have your captain despaired! | SecBoss = Risky Brothers | SecHP = - | SecAttackPattern = - }} Team Builder Helper Category:Events Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough